


Life's Holy Grail

by Jasmine_marie_123



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_marie_123/pseuds/Jasmine_marie_123
Summary: Times are changing and evolving, eve in the most conservative of workplaces. A normal life was never going to be easy given her employment circumstances, but It's something to strive for, and Roxanne Morton has never been someone afraid of working hard for what she wants.Follows the life of Roxy Morton over her time as Lancelot, starting from 2 years after she joins the Kingsman Organisation.





	1. Argentina was a Shit-show

Roxy collapsed into the seat on the plane next to Eggsy with a sigh, turning slightly to inspect the bleeding wound on her arm with a scowl.  
“Bastard caught me just as we were getting out of the building,” she complained, leaning forward, “Pass me that first aid kit can you?” 

“Rox, ya can’t sew that up yourself,” was the reply, as he picked up the requested first aid kit, opening it to pull out cleaning wipes, “Take that jumper off, budge over and let me look.” He insisted. Roxy looked like she was about to protest this for a moment, she was perfectly able to stitch it herself, but Eggsy gave her a look which clearly told her she could fuck right off with that idea. Reluctantly Roxy did as she was told, moving to the floor so he could better look at the back of her upper arm, slipping her jumper off with a slight wince as it brushed against her arm. 

“I’m going to clean it now,” Eggsy warned, before she felt the sting of the alcohol wipe against the edges of the cut, “Jesus Rox! It’s pretty big, what the fuck did they get you with?” 

She thought back, trying to recall, there’d been so much happening she couldn’t quite recall,  
“I don’t know, I was more concerned with not getting shot, so I wasn’t really concentrating on any of the other idiots.” She scowled, glancing over her shoulder as she heard the tearing noise of another wipe being opened. 

“Last one, I promise.”  
Roxy nodded, sitting still for another moment until he stopped, going to sit back on the seat, holding her arm out whilst he covered it with a sterile pad and wrapped a bandage around to hold it in place. When he was done, she stood up, walking over to the kitchen area and flicking on the kettle.  
“Rory’s called HQ, they’ll have a member of med-staff on standby to have a look at that.” Eggsy told her, “I reckon it’ll need stitches, and if you’re lucky a nice anti-infection shot!” he teased, laughing at the middle finger she sent his way. 

Once it’d boiled she made two mugs of tea, Black with 3 sugars for her, milky as fuck with two sugars for Eggsy. Loading them onto a tray, she carried them on-armed back to the seats, pushing his across the tray. She curled her feet up underneath her, putting the tray down under the seats once they’d both picked up their mugs. 

“I’ve been to Argentina twice, and both times it’s been a shit-show.” Roxy sighed, taking a big sip of hot sweet tea, “I think I need to steer well clear in future.” 

“Mmm.” Eggsy agreed, stretching out, “Admittedly 50% of the places we end up in for work go like that.”  
“Yeah but the French Alps are far nicer than Argentina, so I can forgive them for being chaotic,” Roxy, having finished her tea put the mug on the stray under her seat, yawning slightly, “I fancy skiing later this year, maybe I’ll go.” 

Eggsy glanced over at her, spotting the yawn, budging over so they were next to each other.  
“Rox, have a nap. We’ve got a 6 hour flight, and nothin’ better to do.”  
She gave him a look that made it clear what she thought of the idea. 

“You take a nap. It was your mission; I was just back-up.” She retorted, pulling pins out of the bun her hair was pinned back in and shaking her hair loose, feeling the tension on her scalp start to release.  
Merlin’s voice came running through their earpieces, his tone firm, brooking no arguments.  
“You’re both to get some sleep, that’s an order. Both of your vitals trackers are off the scale for exhaustion. I’ll see you both back at HQ in 6 hours.” 

“You heard the man, Rox.” Eggsy told her, “He’ll know if we don’t.”  
“Fine, I’m using you as a pillow though.” She threatened, shifting so she could lean on his shoulder, “It’s your punishment for me needing to be dragged to a godforsaken area of Argentina.”  
He laughed, 

“That sounds fair.” He shifted a little to get comfier, taking care not to jostle her as he did, the tiredness starting to hit as the adrenaline started to wane. He heard soft regular breaths from where Roxy was, she’d always been able to get to sleep ridiculously quickly, even during training, she’d be out as soon as the lights went off. It only took a few moments longer before he felt himself starting to drift off. 

. . . 

The bumping of the plane as it went into land woke Roxy making her sit up with a start. She was a little disorientated at first, taking a moment to work out where she was. The next thing after that that she noticed was that her arm was painful, and felt damp. Shifting her feet to the floor, she twisted it to look, swearing under her breath. It’d bled through the pad and bandage Eggsy’d put on it, not enough to be dripping down her arm luckily. 

She shook Eggsy awake gently as the plane landed, drawing to a stop inside the hangar, gathering up her bag, now-useless jumper with its slashed arm and the gun she’d just dumped on top of her bag when they got on the plane, disarming the gun before sliding it into her bag. 

The door of the plane flicked open, the steps down to the ground extending out automatically. She went to stand up, slinging her bag over the uninjured arm before heading over to the door and going down the steps, hearing Eggsy’s footsteps behind her own. 

At the bottom of the steps, Merlin and Caradoc from the medical team were waiting for them. They waited for both Roxy and Eggsy to be on the ground before Merlin addressed the pair. 

“Lancelot, Galahad. Well done on a rather challenging assignment, make sure you get your report in ASAP, although I think perhaps a break this evening would not be unreasonable. “he said, with a nod to the pair, “Galahad, go home and rest. Lancelot, I think you need to be checked out by medical by the looks of that arm.” 

Eggsy gave Roxy a quick one-armed hug, careful not to jostle her injured arm.  
“I’ll text you later, yeah?” he told her, stepping back, Roxy nodding in agreement, passing her bag to Merlin when he put his hand out for it. She followed him and Caradoc out of the hangar to the Medical bay a few corridors away, perching on the edge of the bed she was told do as Caradoc pulled the privacy barrier around him and Roxy, Merlin waiting outside. 

Roxy held her arm out, letting him cut the bandages and pad off, keeping it steady as he glanced it over.  
“It was cleaned?” He asked briskly, Roxy nodding in reply, “Well Its not deep enough to have done any muscle damage, but I’ll need to stitch it, and you’ll need to keep an eye on it until it heals. It may well scar if you’re not careful.” He stood up, looking through a cupboard for a foil sealed packet, “I can stitch it up now without anaesthetic or I can spray it, but it’ll take half an hour to start working, it’s up to you.”  
Roxy considered for a moment, at this point she just wanted to go home, see her dog and have a glass of wine. 

“Without is fine,” she replied “If you’re more gentle than Kay is with stitches.”  
Caradoc slipped on a pair of gloves, tearing open the packet which contained a pre-sterilised needle-and-thread and a cleaning wipe. He ran the wipe over her arm gently and made sure she was comfortable before putting the needle to her arm. Roxy braced herself, mentally tuning out the sting that came from the needle passing in and out of her arm, very glad it did not last long. 

After a few minutes, he stopped putting the waist in a blue bin and pulled back the privacy curtain.  
“You’re free to go, “He told her, “Keep it all clean, if you shower, cover it with a waterproof dressing come back tomorrow so someone can check up on it and I’d recommend you don’t drive this evening if it’s at all avoidable, get a taxi or a lift.” 

“I can drop her back,” Merlin shifted her bag on his shoulder looking over at Caradoc, “She’s only 20 minutes from where I live, if that’s ok with Lancelot?” he added, glancing at Roxy questioningly. 

“That would be fine,” she replied calmly going to stand up, “If that’s definitely ok?” 

“It’s no problem at all,” he smiled slightly as he spoke. Roxy turned to Caradoc thanking him, before heading out of the medical bay, Merlin walking alongside her. 

“I swear, any mission you go on with Galahad always has one of you two getting scraped up.” He said wryly, as they walked, “Usually Galahad.”

“He’s a twit,” Roxy smiled affectionately, “But an effective one, even if it does get us both in a few issues at times.” She followed Merlin down the stairs and across the car park to his car, clicking the door open for her so she could get in. Once in the car, he reached into the back, grabbing a spare sweatshirt from the back seat. 

“Shove that on, you look cold,” he told her warmly, “It’s one of the ones you left at mine.”  
She did as she was told, belting herself in as he pulled out of the car park, leaning back in her seat feeling more relaxed now, 

“Are we going to mine or yours?” she asked kicking her shoes off so she was more comfy, “Because I need to go get Trixie as well.” 

“Yours, your uncle dropped her back earlier when he heard you were coming back today.” Merlin glanced in the wing mirror as he made a turn, following the path that would take them into Kensington, “She’s probably chewing the legs of your expensive sofa,” he teased nudging her knee with his other hand, before putting it back on the gear stick, “We’ll get back and it’ll be in pieces all over the floor, fluff all over the place . . . “ 

Roxy rolled her eyes,  
“Trixie is far too well trained for that!” She shot back, “She’s a very well behaved dog!”  
They turned another corner, pulling into Roxy’s street, pausing to let another car pull in ahead of them, a moment later pulling into the parking space outside Roxy’s house. 

“I’m glad you’re back safe.” He murmured, leaning across to kiss her lightly, “Let’s go see if you have anything edible in your fridge.” He added, climbing out the car and waiting for her before starting towards the gate.


	2. Pasta and Comfy Pyjamas fix a multitude of ills

Roxy pressed her thumb against the fingerprint scanner, the front door swinging open, the familiar sound of Trixie’s claws tapping on the wooden floors comforting her as the dog came running towards her. She crouched down, kissing the dog on the head before standing up and moving inside so Merlin could slip past, Trixie clinging to her legs. 

Merlin headed on past her, heading towards the kitchen to assess the fridge situation. Roxy taking her time to follow, hanging her bag and taking the gun out carefully, even though it was disarmed.   
“Roxy, all you have in your fridge is white wine, beer and ready meals!” 

Roxy glanced up at the indignant shout from the kitchen, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, I need to do a food shop, I was planning on going the other day before I got called in!” she called back, opening a drawer and stashing the gun in there before heading through to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, “Anyway, the beer is Eggsy’s he left it here the other weekend.” 

She headed over to the fridge, pushing him out the way gently, going to open the freezer and taking out a bag of chicken, passing it to him as she slipped past grabbing a packet of spaghetti and a jar of tomato sauce from the cupboard next to the oven. 

“I’m sure you can improvise something.” She told him going on tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek, “I need a shower. Don’t panic I’ll keep my stitches dry.” 

“Call me if you need me,” he replied, giving her a warm look as he started grabbed a chopping board from the drawer, “I’ll have a glass of wine waiting for you.” 

She headed out the kitchen and up the stairs, feeling the warm internal glow that came from being at home. She’d started out in a Kingsman owned flat in Chelsea, but it had never actually felt like hers. Her Uncle had always reassured her his home was always open to her, but she’d outgrown her old room, she suspected that had something to do with joining the Kingsman, it had a way of putting things into a unique perspective So about 6 months ago, she’d bought this house. Eggsy had almost fainted when she showed him the listing online, rather shocked at the price tag. 

3 million, and 100% worth it, she mused happily as she taped up her arm, heading into the ensuite bathroom. She let the water heat up whilst she stripped off, checking the waterproof cover over her arm was secure before she stepped into the shower, letting the water was the dirt and grime off her skin.   
Roxy gripped the hand rail as she stepped out, pulling a fluffy towel around her once both feet were securely on the ground. 

Walking through to her bedroom, she grabbed shorts and a top from her pyjama shelf, drying off and pulling them on. Roughly drying her hair with a towel, she let it down over her shoulders, throwing on an old Cambridge university sweatshirt. She could smell the food cooking, her stomach grumbling to remind her that she hadn’t eaten since 4 hours before they were extracted. 

Heading back downstairs, she made her way into the kitchen, perching on the table and watching him cook. He seemed at ease, knowing exactly where everything was, moving around the kitchen in a natural way. He noticed her after a few minutes, walking over and sliding his arms around her waist. Roxy leaned her head against his shoulder, hearing his heart beating away under her ear. 

He honestly made her so happy, she mused, and she felt the words starting to bubble up, as they had done often over the past month. Previously she’d tried to push them down, it had never seemed like a good enough moment or the right one. But right now, she couldn’t bring the energy to resist, regardless of good timing. 

“I love you.” She said, ducking her head out of his eyeline, cheeks going pink, “It’s okay if you don’t say it back, I know it’s a bit out of the blue.” 

She felt him laugh before she heard it, he leaned in, kissing the top of her head, his arms tightening around her waist.   
“I love you too,” he murmured into her hair, “Trust you to have more courage to say it than I have.” He added with another laugh, “Roxy Morton, I am ridiculously in love with you. “

Roxy looked up, leaning back so she could see his face. He was looking at her with affection, a small but definite smile present as he looked down at her,   
“Damn, and you couldn’t have said it first and saved me panicking over it not being the right time for the past month?” Roxy joked half-heartedly, giving him a mock scowl, but not able to keep the smile off her face for long, glancing over his shoulder when she heard a pan boiling over, “Oh shit, Alec- the pasta!”

Alec let go of her, swearing under his breath and going to turn it off, “Shit. Well at least it’s done now,” He added wryly, “I’ll serve up if you sort us both a drink?” He suggested. Roxy slipped down off the table, opening the fridge, 

“Well it’s a choice between water, Chardonnay, Riesling, Vodka and lemonade, or a can of Guinness, completely up to you?” Roxy consulted the fridge, looking at him questioningly. He considered for a moment, pausing in his dishing up of the pasta. 

“Wine, I’ll go with whatever you’re having.” He replied, scooping the sauce over the pasta and picking up both plates, knives and forks in his hand, “Are we eating in here or in the living room?” 

“Living room, Then I can shove the TV on,” Roxy replied, carrying two large full glasses of wine through to the living room, hearing him behind her, “God I’m really hungry.” She settled down on the sofa, taking the plate she was passed and handing one of the glasses over in exchange. 

“A whole month, hey?” Alec commented as he sat down giving her a soft smile, “If I said I’ve been thinking about it for at least 2 but been unsure as to whether I should say, would you be mad?” he took a mouthful of pasta and sauce. 

“No,” She replied taking a sip of wine before carefully putting the glass down on the coffee table, “It’s not the easiest thing to say to someone, world-saving secret agent or not.” She joked, taking a big mouthful of pasta, making a noise of approval as it hit her taste buds, “Mm, that’s good.” 

“You had some garlic in the cupboard so I chopped that up and added it, and some paprika,” Alec pushed another forkful of pasta onto his fork, “I could have done a far better job if you had fresh ingredients, but I did what I could.” He added, wryly. 

“Yeah, well I’ll go to Tesco tomorrow after work, grab a few basic bits -hang on a second,” Roxy glanced over at Trixie who was running around in the hallway, “Trixie, sit down! You’ve already been out!” There was a thump as Trixie reluctantly sat down on the ground, “I might actually do some baking, there’s a lemon meringue pie recipe I’ve had on my pin board for weeks.” 

Alec took a sip of his wine, placing it back down on a coaster,   
“Are you sure?” his tone was sceptical, “Last time you tried baking, the amount of smoke managed to set off the alarm and 2 agents got called in to ‘rescue’ you from the supposed fire in your house. Entertaining as it was, maybe it’s not the best plan.” 

“Well maybe you should supervise?” Roxy suggested, “If I recall, you’re pretty good at baking, you made me those cupcakes when I was in hospital after that mission in Mumbai.” She pushed her hair off her shoulders, looking over at him.

“I could do, the only current missions are Kay’s and Gawain’s but they’re being handled by Lucas and Ella, I know Gawain is supposed to be flying out to Romania on Sunday, but Martin’s going to be doing that one, with me on call if needed.” He thought through the weekend, “We could have the whole weekend, well if you and Eggsy get your paperwork done tomorrow. I’ll text Harry and ask if I can move Saturday’s meeting to tomorrow.” 

“Won’t he ask why you want to move the time though?” Roxy asked, “I know we haven’t been keeping this deliberately secret, but we’ve not exactly been broadcasting it either. I mean I’m not exactly going to ask if we can be Facebook official, but I think I’d like to tell Uncle James at least.” 

“Then, if you’re comfortable with that, I’ll tell him that I’m spending the weekend with you, and if he can’t change it, I’ll just go in for that meeting Saturday. As for telling your uncle, if you’d like to, then that’s fine with me.” 

Alec lifted the now empty plate, placing it down on the coffee table, grabbing his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and bringing up Harry’s contact, tapping out a quick message, before slipping it back into his pocket. He went to take her plate, which was now also empty, carrying it into the kitchen and putting it down in the sink. 

He sat back down next to her on the sofa, Roxy snuggling into his side, moving his arm so she could better curl up against him. It was moments like this that made a long day worth it, he mused, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead as he settled, watching the cooking show she’d put on whilst he was in the kitchen. 

His phone buzzed quietly in his pocket, flashing up a message from Harry when he pulled it out,  
‘Friday would be perfect, Sophie in town this weekend so should probably be on dad duties anyway.’   
“We have the weekend; Harry’s daughter is in town for one of her bi-annual visits.” He murmured keeping one eye on the Tv, the show was starting to get interesting. 

“Eggsy texted me when you were in the kitchen, we’re meeting at the office at 9 to hit this report debrief with Arthur at 11 and then going a few rounds in the training room.” Roxy shifted a little, making herself more comfortable, “I’ll be back here by half 3, swing by Tesco on the way back.” She glanced over at the clock. 

“You know, you can call him Harry,” Alec was amused, “outside of work I mean.” 

“Yeah but Harry is different to Arthur, like you’re different to Merlin,” Roxy pointed out, “It’s like in work mode everyone’s different. Even Eggsy, although Eggsy in Galahad mode just shoots things more and makes less bond jokes. I know I do it to a degree, it’s not intentional, it just happens.” 

“Makes sense,” he replied warmly, glancing at the clock, “How’re you feeling? Tired?” he glanced over at her, attempting to gauge how she was, “I know it’s been a pretty crazy day.” 

Roxy smiled, twisting to look at him,   
“I wouldn’t say tired, but I wouldn’t be averse if you maybe fancied moving upstairs?” She murmured leaning up to kiss him softly. She shifted around so she was facing him; her hand running softly over across his thigh as she gave him a slightly flirty look. 

He laughed slightly, “Okay, but be careful of that arm. Caradoc will go crazy if you tear open the stitches, and I’d pay to see you explain how it happened.” He teased, going to stand up, holding a hand out to help pull her up, “torn arm stitches via sex might be a challenge to explain away.” 

She took his hand, letting him pull her up to standing, “Lets avoid that.” She grinned, slipping an arm around his waist, and stepping closer, looking up into his face, going on her tiptoes to kiss him slowly and deeply, her other arm reaching up around the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly so she could press herself closer to him. His hands were heavy against her hips as he responded, fingers creeping under the bottom of her sweatshirt, seeking bare skin. 

Roxy’s skin tingled underneath his touch, reminding her that he was far more dressed than her. “Upstairs.” She murmured into his ear, reluctantly pulling herself away from him, grabbing his hand as it dropped from his hip, dragging him towards the stairs. He followed behind, steadying her when she slipped on one of the steps. 

“Careful, love.” He told her, amusedly, following her across the upstairs landing to the ajar door of her bedroom, “Don’t want any more injuries today.” He added, winding his arms right around her waist, pulling her in flush against him as the door closed. He leaned down, kissing her neck down her neck, nudging at the edge of her sweatshirt.

Roxy giggled, turning so she was facing him, hands going to the bottom of his jumper. “This needs to come off.” She pulled it up, swatting at her hands on her waist so she could step back, pulling the jumper off and over his head, throwing it onto the floor, ignoring his slightly indignant reaction as she moved straight onto the buttons of his shirt. 

Alec glanced down at her, supressing a laugh as he watched her. She reached the bottom button, tugging it untucked and pushing it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him. Her hands went to the front of his trousers, but he put his hand down over hers, pausing her. 

“Not yet, there’s no rush” He moved her hands, lifting them above her head, with one hand, pulling her sweatshirt over her head, throwing it over to where his own jumper lay. He let her arms go, letting them fall to her sides. He leaned down, kissing her heatedly, his own hands sliding up her vest top, slaying out across her slim waist, making her catch her breath. He kissed across her jaw, moving down slowly and teasingly until he reached the neckline of her vest top. 

He pulled the straps off her shoulders, letting them fall down her arms,   
“You are exquisite,” Alec murmured, pulling the top down tantalisingly slowly, teasing her with light brushes against each inch of skin he revealed. When he was perilously close to pulling it over her boobs, he stopped, moving back up to her neck, smirking at her annoyed noise. 

“Patience,” he breathed, feeling her hands moving to his hips, thumbs sliding under his waistband, “We have all night, and I intend on taking my time.” He felt her shiver a little as his breath coasted along her neck, aware that that was not an idle statement, he would completely make good on it. She ran her thumbs over the soft skin of his hips, brushing the very top of the tattoo she knew sat here. 

“Take all the time you want,” Roxy ran her hand across the front of his suit trousers, watching how his eyes started to darken at the brush of her fingers, making her feel his gaze in the pit of her stomach.   
“Tease,” he murmured into her ear, scooping her up and dumping her onto the bed amidst Roxy’s laughing at being swept off her feet.


End file.
